mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nealpro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monday Night Combat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bomb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Minrice2099 (Talk) 21:34, 19 August 2010 Glad to have your help Thanks for dropping me a message! We can always use some experience wiki-coders. Unfortunately, I'm in the middle of a storm right now, so I've unplugged my main computer, so I'm on my netbook (no heavy editing). If you're interested in helping with something specific, could you take a look at MediaWiki:Monaco.css (the section "NAVBOX"). I know you can't edit the file, but if you know anything about user-custom CSS, would you mind changing the two groups that are "background: transparent;" to something else and see if that gets rid of the white vertical lines in the template on this page (User:Minrice2099/Sandbox). Make the new background values !important if you have to. Also, if you can think of anything else to add to or change in that template, make the changes there and I'll have a look at them. It's just a few steps away from being implemented on a bunch of pages. Thanks again and happy editing! Minrice2099 21:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Endorsement pages Within the last few minutes of this writing, MalornexDeathtalon started moving all the "Category endorsements" pages to "Category Endorsements". I'm probably going to move them to "Category" (or "Category (endorsements)" if we need the disambiguation like with Juice or Critical Shot) for general clarity and ease of finding information. I was just wondering what other pages you think might need the disambiguation. Critical Shot, Juice, Armor... Actually, looking down the list right now, it may not be a bad idea to put (endorsements) on all of them. Thoughts? I'm finally done with a general class nav template (example) and I'd like to get this hammered down before something breaks in my already flimsy #ifexist functions. Minrice2099 03:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I see. I didn't realize you were working on such a complicated template and needed things sorted. I think you had a fair point about folding the endorsement pages into the stat pages themselves, though like I said I'm not sold either way. But I don't think that "Category (endorsements)" is a necessary change from "Category Endorsements". They're effectively the same thing, and the parentheses add neither clarity nor brevity. I'll invite Malornex to this discussion and hopefully we can decide between Stat "hub" pages (all information about "armor" and armor endorsements on the Armor page) or distinctions between Stat endorsements and Stat information. (Armor AND Armor Endorsements). --Nealpro 04:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: If you ask me, on the other wikis I was on, doing Armor (Stats) and Armor (Endorsement) worked like a charm. Just add a disambiguation page, and if they search it, they will find it. Malorne ::Well some of the Template's complexity will go away as soon as this is resolved; I mostly did those nested ifexists in case things like this happened. Regardless, as long as the changes fall into one of the page title syntaxes that we've established—Armor endorsements (or Endorsements with a small amount of editing or redirects), Armor (endorsements), or Armor—the template should be smart enough to figure it out and link to the proper page. ::The more I think about it, the more I'm in favor of just having one page for each (even things like Juice) with a heading for the Endorsements and their effects. Minrice2099 05:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm leaning toward that as well. I'll draft a prototype on my User:Nealpro/Sandbox and go from there. --Nealpro 05:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::The sandbox is looking pretty good, but maybe Endorsement Levels should be a subheading (h4 or h5, probably) of Endorsements. Minrice2099 05:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha, got your message immediately after I save mine. Not sure if you moved them to a sub-heading before or after, but I think it's good stuff. Minrice2099 05:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Calm Down Nealpro, I was simply fixing some grammatical issues, like capitalizing the title of a section, and capitalizing the title of the Page itself. It needs to be capitalized to be properly displayed, I did not change any information otherwise.\ MalornexDeathtalon 04:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) My Bad I was tired and reading over it fast, and probably got the tone of voice wrong =), sorry for the unexpected rant :) Match-ups I had that thought, too, but I wanted to get pages up quick so I could get the general layout on each. It would actually be very easy to turn them into a template (except Assassin match-ups page which has content, haha). I got the tables on the pages by subst: my sandbox. I can take care of that with just a half-hour or so, just not immediately; I have people over at my place right now. Minrice2099 22:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I will change the protection level of Assault match-ups shortly after I finish writing this. Templates are here: Template:Matchups pros Template:Matchups bots Template:Matchups turrets. See the template documentation for the parameter names. It should work with bullets even though I think we should migrate them to a more paragraph style. I'll give you a minute to look at parameters, then it's going semi-protect. Minrice2099 02:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Turrets I've also put the following in Talk:Turrets: How do you think we should handle Turret article names? There's only one up right now, and it uses Lazer Blazer Turret, but pretty much everything here is linked to Lazer Blazer. In the How To Play section of the game, it uses "name Turret" for headings, but drops to just name (completely for some, partially for others) in the rest of the text. I would lean a bit more toward just Lazer Blazer, but we probably need redirects either way. Minrice2099 01:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Just to confirm, your agreement about Lazer Blazer also extends to RockIt, ShaveIce and Long Shot? (also, nice job on the 100 Assault Grapple kills; I've been so busy editing that I haven't played a whole lot, haha) Minrice2099 05:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed it does. And thanks! School is still a week out, so this is my last hurrah! --Nealpro 05:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Clear Wow, sorry about that. I'll change where I used it and flag the template for deletion. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 22:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : No worries, just sharing :). --Nealpro 22:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Strategy pages Your work on the Assault strategy page seems good. I don't know what we should do about strategy sections showing up on other pages (like skills and weapon pages). Should we say "See skill#Strategy for main article" on the class' page, or "See strategy#Skills for main article" on the skill pages? I'm probably going to take tomorrow to create a Control schemes page and those skill button templates and move the rest of the endorsement pages around/start expanding them. My next project after that will be finishing the creation of all the skill pages. I'm probably not going to be able to do much tonight; I need to do laundry and prepare for a Rock Band tournament. :D Minrice2099 23:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Right on! What do you play? I like drums a lot, but I'll play anything. Too bad none of my friends like playing anymore :|. -Nealpro 00:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a drum guy, too, mostly, though I'm starting to be able to play expert bass at 4-5 dots and expert guitar at 3-4. Last year, for this same tournament I played drums and sang "Conventional Lover" (the tournament is at a "geek convention") and we got second place (should have gotten first). You want to have a drums score duel sometime? Besides the full "Battle of the Bands" thing, this year they also have drum and guitar score duel tournaments, and I've never actually done that before. Minrice2099 00:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Match-up winner See Talk:Assault match-ups#Match-up winner. Two weeks Congrats on the badge, Neal! That makes us the only two for now, haha. TA While I have never played TA competitively I enjoyed the game very much so I bought SupCom. Got into mapping, became admin on SupComUniverse.com (we joined forces with the German community on InsideSupCom.de) and SupComUniverse was a spin-off of TAUniverse.com. So I know a bunch of the guys from there. SupCom brought me to Demigod, which I played a lot online, great game held back by some small flaws. Scathis and o designed Demigod so I kept an eye on what they were up to, read their blog (really interesting stuff!) and joined the forum. (It was called Uber Nation at the time, maybe a tip of the hat to Stephen Colbert?) Erm, I think I'm rambling now... :D Anyway, to answer your question: Nope, didn't play TA vs. any of them and I've only known them for a little over 2 years. That time however convinced me that they are some of the finest developers on the planet! --Col Jessep 03:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ha ha, the world is small indeed! Star Wars TA was before my time, I'm afraid. Hopefully GPG will at some point reacquire the rights to TA and make a true successor to it. Slim chance but who knows... TA with strategic zoom would be epic! --Col Jessep 17:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hi again, what do you think about becoming an admin on this wiki? Minrice and I think you would fit into the team perfectly. It would give you access to a few files you might want to edit in the future (nav menu, JS and CSS) and a bunch of other neat features. Greetings --Col Jessep 05:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Great to have you on the team! :D It's officially called sysop, yes. --Col Jessep 19:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on the admin promotion! It's nice to have you on board; you've consistently made my job easier here, and it's good to have you on in a slightly more official capacity. I wasn't sure when about this before I headed there, but it appears the convention I'm attending this weekend doesn't have any sort of free internet. I'll be coming back home ever night (it's just less than an hour's drive away), but it means that I can't be "edit policing" quite as much as I have been. Basically, with Jessep gone for a bit and myself indisposed during the daytime, you're holding down the fort. Also, I won the Solo Drums tournament! Battle of the bands is happening today, so wish me luck! — minrice2099 (talk | ) 14:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Recruitment drive? Col Jessep had already been advertising on the Forums, and I'm not really a forum goer myself, so if you want to do so, that's fine. I really haven't had much time to edit lately; things have gotten a bit busy again. Hopefully they will slow down a bit in a week or two. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 17:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh mah goodness indeed It's pretty obvious from the contributor's page formatting and attempted use of a category page as an article that they don't really know anything about wikis. I advised them to look over general wiki practices, but they deleted that and are now using their talk page as their user guide. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 03:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Endorsements again Do you think all of the endorsement category pages should be condensed to a single article like Armor? Specifically, I mean things like Critical Shot and Critical Shot Endorsements, but this would go for all of them, too. I have a sort of long term project I'm starting to finish that would be much easier if we could get a single unified name scheme for endorsement category pages. I can probably do most of the moving and redirect changes myself, I'm just interested in knowing if you think it's a good idea. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 18:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Content Box I was editing my home page when I noticed a content box apeared as soon as I was done my edit. Is that an automatic thing? TheLegendaryJ 21:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Right Column In short, no. The new terms of use specify that we can't do anything to the CSS that changes or removes features or layout objects. Individual users can make changes to their own CSS, but nothing can be done that effects everyone by default. Floated images are the only REAL problem; everything else works well enough, it seems. It's just something we'll have to get used to. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 18:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :You mean infoboxes? Yeah, I've noticed that, too. I'm busy with other things, but making infoboxes look nicer in the new layout is definitely on my to-do list. — minrice2099 (talk | ) 21:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC)